


Tag your it

by orphan_account



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is Tim's boss not his dad (so no incest between tim and damian), Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian and Tim are frenemies, Damian has a crush on Tim, Damian has no chill, Damian is 17, Damian is gonna get it, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is giving it, Tim is just having fun, Tim is messing with Damian so much its actually painful, Tim isn't sorry, he will get revenge and come out victorious, like Damian is a sobbing mess once Tim is done with him, too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim would get in his space and back him into a wall,he'd never touch him he'd just hold the kids hazy gaze and watch him take steps backwards until he inevitably always hits a wall and Tim gets real close after that and whispers promises of teasing and torture "Don't worry Damian the good kind,I swear"he'd always say,hands in his pocket,smiling evilly,because he knew if he looked down he'd see the obvious bulge in the kid's jeans.





	Tag your it

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfiction damian and tim are less brothers and more like partners/frenimies,Tim works for bruce and so does damian as his robin but he's also bruce's son,so they interact as colleagues not brother.Friends would be pushing it but they genuinly care about each other.I cant tress this enough.  
> Damian and tim work together and tentatively befreind each other,they dont have a brotherly relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW,I was inspired by this other fic called "For a change" by missnaya,loved it,go check it out!

If you asked Tim he'd tell you he hadn't meant for this stupid argument to escalate into this twisted version of getting even,then again,if you could ever catch him sneaking out of Damian's room....

He'd smile and tell you it never happened.

Damian had been a raging ball of hormones ever since he hit sixteen and a year later,things had only seemed to have gotten worse for the demon brat.

To be completely honest he'd only taken notice after they'd gotten into one of their arguments,this one was so big it only took them about 1 minute 16 seconds to turn it into a screaming match,a personal record.Because once again Damian had ignored orders,compromised the mission,threatened the lives of civilians and his own.  
He'd eventually gotten out of his way to fix things,and he did,but not without sheepishly and angrily getting bailed out by Tim.  
Red robin had been forced to swoop in and save the day and by omission the current robin and had hauled the baby bat home.

And when Tim had graciously fixed Damian's big screw up and hauled him back to the cave after almost dying,should he mention twice? Damian had started acting like the petulant arrogant self serving little shit he was and Tim had had enough.Him and Damian had been working together for ages,they were often partnered together on patrol,he'd been worried sick and Damian was just being an asshole.

Tim and Damian were merely inches apart,a childish thought past tim's mind as the colourful little assassin throws another vicious jab at him,up in his face glaring up at him,because Tim was still taller then Damian by about 5 to 4 inches,and as the baby bat launched into another argument as too why this is actually Tim's fault entirely,he's ever so grateful for the height advantage when he dangerously crowds around Damian,and the fearsome sidekick takes a hesitant step back,closer to the caves walls.

"I see not why this is such in inconvenience to you? Cleaning up after mistakes is what you do best,since you so often screw up I thought this would be child's play for you."The brat has the audacity to tilt his chin up in his typical arrogant fashion.

"Damian I make mistakes yes,but I never endangered lives the way you just did"Tim hisses at the current robin,the supposedly terrifying child soldier purposed to shadow batman on his quest for saving this lost city that was Gotham.

Tim knew better as Damian continued justifying himself,Tim knew Damian was just a lost little boy who's only want is his daddy's approval,he was never as mysterious as he liked to think he was,he was just a kid,an adorably misguided dumbass of a kid who thought taking shots at him would somehow get his daddy's attention.  
It didn't.But it did get Tim's,and Tim was done playing.

"No,what I did was nessecary.I knew what I was doing.You on the other hand,I never asked for your help and I'll never need it,your a Liability and an embarrassment Drake.Next time I find myself close to dying I'd rather you let me bleed then be seen with you while I'm in distress."

"You rather die then get caught with me saving you?Death out of pettiness,it's pathetic Damian,even for you"Damian was still a kid no matter that he was almost 18 in about a year,Tim was simply trying to drill into his thick skull that he wasn't invincible,he cared about Damian he did,the kid just made it so hard to show,it was frustrating.  
Tim's height makes itself known when Damian takes another step backwards at the sudden growling and high voltage energy radiating off Tim.

"Maybe so,but I'd rather die out of pettiness then die getting rescued by you because you see drake"Damian seethes "The epitome of pathetic is you and your usual useless self,if hadn't been for you the success of this mission would have gon without a hitch,but you jump in and ruin everything as per usual only this time it's even more pathetic then before because for a prolonged second I'll bet you actually believed yourself a hero by saving me.How about next time you do the intelligent thing and leave the battle to actually skilled individuals instead of half assed unwanted children such as yourself?"

They were both alone downstairs,Dick in bludhaven,Jason with the outlaws,Cass in Hong Kong,and Bruce off world doing league business the only other occupants in the house were Tim,Damian and Alfred,the later would as usual spend the rest of his evening upstairs if they didnt require assistance.Tim suspected Alfred also wanted to avoid the constant yells that occured whenever Damian and Tim were involved.They were alone.  
Which meant that there was no one stopping Tim from disciplining the living daylight out of the insufferable shit of a Brat in front of him.

Tim growled and with a speed unparalleled he grabs Damian's wrist and flips him,the kids back towards him,grabs Damian's other wrist and holds it above his head and slams the little shit into the bat cave walls. 

"D-drake! Let go of me at once" Babybat struggled against the hold,but his voice slightly wavered.

"You arrogant little prick"Tim hissed into his ear.

"Are you upset because I speak truth or because you've reluctantly come to terms with it?"And despite being currently trapped between the cave wall and a seemingly murderous red robin,Damian was still actively trying to piss Tim off,He even smirks and for a split second so does Tim,because he had to give the kid credit for his consistency.

"Wipe that smirk off your face right now" he hissed,Damian attempts to get out of the hold and boldly tries to push Tim back,but the eldest simply forced him back down holding his grip on both Damian's wrists tighter before he growls "Do you want me to discipline you?Your father isn't here should I step up and teach you a lesson instead?"

Had Tim not been this infuriated he would have noticed the way Damian's body went slack, completely still,he barely even strains against Tim and simply stops,which the eldest does notice right after he hears the desperate whimper being ripped from the boy under him,it was quiet but audible.  
Damian had let out a very audible very desperate little whimper.

Tim almost lets go,Tim hadn't meant...he hadn't meant to upset the kid like this.  
he looked at the view in front of him,Damian was trembling,shaking even,it was something unseen.They'd spared before used the same hold against each other before,when they were younger,but he remembered the way the little robin would blush furiously before viciously fighting to get away,he'd always leave the cave  
Hastily after that.Dick had noticed and asked Tim not to use restrictive holds against Dami in the future.Dick used to say they made Damian upset whenever Tim used them on him,so from then on Dick took over that part of Dami's training.Tim remembers feeling weirdly dissapointed at the time.  
Tim remembers looking at Damian now,How red he'd become,how embarrassed he used to get,just like now,how he seems so angry at...himself.  
Tim is still holding Damian against the wall,examining him,involuntary pressing himself closer to him,Damian almost outright moans,he bites his bottom lip until it draws blood.  
Tim doesn't notice.

Tim had never figured out why.  
Was he upset because he lost,because he lost to him,Tim remembers the severe blush and a crazy idea crosses his mind,was Damian upset with himself for enjoying it?

It didn't matter not at the moment besides it was completely absurde Damian's always loudly disapproved of his existence even if in the recent years,beside there current disagreement,they'd been very civil he even found he enjoyed the brats company when he wasn't acting like an entitled dick.  
All of the kids jabs,insults and attacks could not have been "pulling his pig tails to get his attention".  
Never the less, he'd always catch Damian sneaking glances at him when he thought Tim wasn't looking,which was odd but not worth mentioning.

He looks over Damian's face the furious blush is back from all those years ago,Tim notices that Damian is panting loudly as if he'd gon rounds with him,Tim knows Damian is distressed,he knew in what position he was putting their babiest brat beloved in when he grabbed his wrists.  
Armlock and one arm above his head.Tim's strong legs trapped Damian's smaller ones.

Trapped,at his mercy.  
And Damian knew it.

He was so entranced by the panting blushing desperate little bat beneath him he hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten to Damian's flushed red ear,he only curiously blows a hot breath on it and that is all it takes for Damian to outright collapse in Tim's hold,He let's Damian go in surprise and the ladder pushes Tim away weakly but fast and bolts upstairs.

Tim just stairs at Damian's retreating form,dumbstruck.

Tim wants to kick himself,Damian was obviously crying and that's why he had whimpered and blushed not because he was aroused,Tim still hadn't let go.  
He hadn't meant for things to escalate like that,all he wanted was to teach tthe kid a lesson, examine every bit of blushing skin and blow more hot breaths on Damian's surprisingly sensitive ears,and find out other sensitive areas to use against the infuriating little shit,so he could turn him into a blushing desperate whimpering mess.

Tim had definitely meant it.

He already had his doubts but needed to have them confirmed,so when he dragged himself upstairs to apologise for upsetting Damian earlier,he discovers upon going up to the tiny shit's room he doesn't seem upset at all,actually he seems to be enjoying himself quite thoroughly.  
Tim smirks when he hears,he's still whimpering continuously,the door slightly parted which meant he'd been distracted and in a hurry.  
He could almost laugh at how absurd this all was.

Tim presses himself against the door to listen,he should walk away,take the win,leave Damian to his embarrassing little crush on him in peace and never speak about this again.He doesn't leave.

Tim has no idea why he doesn't just walk away,until he hears Damian come completely undone moaning his name like an anthem.  
"D-Drake ah AH ngh p-please DRAKE"

Tim closes the door and finally walks away.

 

When he reaches the cave again Tim assesses exactly what happened,his little shit of a partner had been acting like the little shit he was and Tim had subdued him into a secure hold he knew Damian couldn't get out of.  
Going over the events has him realising Damian didn't actually struggle much,to be completely honest,he could have gotten out of that hold,if he really tried which he hadn't.  
And that for 2 potential reasons,either he hadn't wanted to,or he simply couldn't because he was enjoying himself so much,so desperate for a little more he couldn't bring himself to collect the remaining two of his brain cells to even think about getting away.

Either options satisfied Tim just fine.  
Damian had gotten so work up,all that cause he'd been man handled,restrained,and a little teased on the ear.  
So Damian liked having his control taken from him.  
They could work with that.

Tim was never a bad person,he specifically prided himself in being a good soldier,a Good Samaritan,and first and foremost,a good friend.

But he just couldn't help himself,whenever Damian was in his proximity.  
Whenever he needed to grab something above his head he'd always make sure to casually brush against Damian's ears,as a result he'd go extremely still until Tim retrieved what he wanted and was at a safe distance away from him.

Tim couldn't help but grab Damian at every chance he got,on patrol pressing him against a wall to avoid being seen by rogues,in training using all those delicious restraining holds dick had asked him not too,and whenever he got bored he'd throw a small jab at Damian get him riled up and wait till the baby bat took the bait. Tim would get in his space and back him into a wall,he'd never touch him he'd just hold the kids hazy gaze and watch him take steps backwards until he inevitably always hits a wall and Tim gets real close after that and whispers promises of teasing and torture "Don't worry Damian the good kind,I swear"he'd always say,hands in his pocket,smiling evilly,because he knew if he looked down he'd see the obvious bulge in the kid's jeans.

And every single time,he'd be rewarded with the strongest blush,a very adorable little growl of frustration but most importantly the sight of a helpless Damian desperately trying to collect his thoughts to do or say anything absolutely anything but he can't,and Tim gets all giddy when he thinks about it,because Tim just plays with him too well and Damian knows that he has won and from now on will always win because he's got robin in he's clutches all helpless and wanting and his to toy and mess with.

He just wasn't planning on Damian taking his revenge.

 

 

 

Reply

 

 

Forward


End file.
